Strategies
Surviving the 1st Night Just keep the left door shut. This will mean that Bonnie cannot get in, and Foxy will only be able to bang on the door. It doesn't matter if Chica appears at the right door, as long as the player does not bring up their camera. They should have enough power to last 'til 6AM. Surviving the 2nd Night Survival Tips nights, you only have to worry about two characters mainly: Chica and Bonnie. These two do not need to be followed, as they are easy to stop. By constantly flipping the light switches, you can catch Bonnie and Chica and close the door on them before getting a jump-scare! However, Foxy is designed to force you to look at the cameras, as if you don't, he will run and get to you before you see it coming. The trick to stopping this is to view the Pirate's Cove camera feed every so often. In a pattern, you should: 1) Flip the left light on. 2) Flip the left light off. 3) Flip the right light on. 4) Flip the right light off. 5) Check the camera feed and look at the Pirate's Cove camera feed to keep Foxy at bay and the East Hall Corner camera feed to keep Freddy at bay. These two places are the only two that you actually need to keep an eye on. Foxy always comes from the left side, so watch our for that. 6) Stop checking cameras. 7) Repeat. For the first few nights, you will be able to breeze through and still have power left to spare at the end - Wait in the beginning of the game! The characters do not pursue you for some time. Rather than check the camera feed immediately, it is best to just relax for a moment. This will conserve power for later on when it is actually necessary. It is good to wait until the 'end call' option pops up at the top left of the screen. Then, access the camera feed and watch out for those characters! However, be careful. Depending on how long you wait and what night you are on, Foxy may be able run to you and kill you before you drop down to 90% power. - Stay calm! The more afraid you are, the worse you will do. If you are constantly scared, you will not think as rationally and may use more power than necessary. If you want to make the game less scary, it is best to play with the lights in your room on and the volume set to low and also imagine that they are going to hug you instead of killing you. - Know your enemies! Go to the other pages on this wiki to learn more about each character and how to deal with them. Bonnie is fast and aggressive, but easy to detect and stop. Bonnie only comes to you from your left side. Chica is slower than Bonnie and less aggressive. Chica is easy to detect and stop and only comes to you from your right side. Foxy is extremely fast and extremely aggressive when he leaves his post (the Pirate's Cove). He only comes to you from your left side. The less you look at the camera, the faster Foxy leaves his post. When you see that he is gone, immediately close your left door. Freddy is extremely aggressive, but slow. He takes his time to get to you, as he doesn't like to be seen. He can be heard when he is in the kitchen, as the music you hear when your power runs out plays when he is in the area. He mostly comes to your right side. These are the basics for each character. Check the actual character pages to learn more. - Be quick! The faster you are at flicking the lights on and off, closing the doors, and viewing the camera feed, the less power you waste. - Know when to restart! If you are at 60% power and it's not even 2 AM, it would be best to restart. Set markers for yourself. It is good to get to 1 AM before the power reaches 83%. It is good to get to 2 AM before it reaches 66%. It is good to get to 3 AM before it reaches 50%. It is good to get to 4 AM before it reaches 33%. It is good to get to 5 AM before it reaches 16%. If you go past your marker, then just restart to save yourself time and effort. How to Survive The Custom Night (4/20 Mode) Although some may have different strategies, there is a commonly used strategy for 4/20 Mode. You check both door lights, close the right door and check Pirate's Cove, then rinse and repeat. You have to be fast when you do it, otherwise the animatronics will disable the doors or attack you. Tips on How to Survive Foxy Foxy is the fox that comes from Pirate Cove. He doesn't show up much on Night's 1 and 2 but after that he'll become very active. Tips on surviving him are as follow: When you see he has completely left Pirate's Cove, try not to check the hallway. If you do, you will see him running down it and you'll only have a few seconds to hit the door switch, most players fumble and don't hit it in time causing Foxy to pop into the room and kill the player. After you see him leave Pirate Cove, close your left door. Once doing so, check the hallway. You'll see him running down as before but he won't be able to get in. After this he will return to Pirate Cove and the process repeats. Foxy will thump on your door if it's closed, draining a lot of much needed power. It may be a good idea to watch your power after a Foxy encounter. If for any reason you've not checked on him in a while and you suddenly hear fast thumping footsteps close your left door immediately because you've waited too long and now he's coming for you. Once again, you only have a few seconds for this otherwise he will kill you. Foxy is generally easy to beat once you learn his patterns and routines, and will be no problem once you've done so. Tips on How to Survive Golden Freddy The Freddy in the yellow suit (better known as the Golden Freddy) is a mystery or an Easter egg, or rather the dead guard from the pre-recorded messages, this of course is just a theory created by the fans. How to survive it is simple. When you see the Golden Freddy's poster coloured, if you go to the main room after doing so, when he appears, Just select the camera again and he will be gone. If he appears again (unlikely chances of that happening) then repeat the process. Another way to avoid summoning Golden Freddy is to switch cameras when you see the poster once it's coloured, don't switch off your cameras right after viewing it. If you camp in the main room (both doors locked, not looking at the cameras), Golden Freddy may appear even if you have not glanced at the changed poster. The creator has done this to avoid cheating and camping, making the game fair. Golden Freddy waits for a good few seconds before he attacks, so avoiding him will be an easy task. If you are too slow in avoiding him, he will kill the player and crash the game. Survive Jammed Doors There is a way to avoid being killed by Bonnie and Chica when they disable the doors. When you notice the doors are jammed, cease actions and stop moving (playing dead, as the phone guy refers to it). If the character keeps moving around and trying to avoid the animatronics they will be killed by the animatronic that disabled the doors. If the character doesn't do anything for around a minute, the animatronic will stop disabling the doors and the character can continue to play the game. How to Deal With Freddy Freddy Fazzbear is the main animatronic character in the game, but unlike Bonnie and Chica, he has an exact pattern. However this pattern is a path, it will not occur throughout a similar time length. Freddy starts in the Show Stage with Bonnie and Chica, next he will go to the Dining Area, then he will go to the Restrooms, after that he will be in the kitchen. But remember, the kitchen cam is audio only, so you will hear Freddy's jingle playing while he is in the kitchen. Then next he will skip the east hall and will be in the room to the right of your door. If you see him the cam, close the right door IMMEDIATELY. If the right door is closed, Freddy will soon move to another room and continue the pattern. Things to Remember- Whenever Freddy moves to another room you will hear Demonic Laughter, if Freddy is in the room to the right of your door and you hear demonic laughter, you are free to open the door. However if the right door isn't closed and you hear demonic laughter, Freddy is now in your office and will soon kill you. Whenever Freddy is a room, only two white dots that are his eyes will be viewable of him. Minus the kitchen cam. Freddy will not move from his original spot on the Show Stage until Night 3. So you won't have to worry about him until then. Category:Tips